A perfect ambush
by NCR Ranger
Summary: You're not ever too busy for a little fun


95

96

97

98

99

100

There.

100 push-ups was alright to round out a quick before-breakfast workout.

After a series of sets of leg lifts, lunges, and planks, of course. No morning was complete without putting your body through its paces, because fitness was something that you first had to achieve through diligence, time and work, then had to put in more of all of those things to stay that way. It wasn't enough to have a strong mind, but not a strong body, or vice versa. If you trained one to be strong, you had to do the same for the other.

Steve McGarret followed this mentality rigidly. It was, on one hand, a product of the SEALs, and on the other, a product of his own instinctive drive. Most- or at least a lot- had to nearly force themselves to achieve even one of those, but Steve counted himself fortunate that he wasn't one of them.

Well, not if you asked certain folks in his life, of course. Danny Williams, for example, would be quick to attest that Steve seemed to determined to not care at all about his psychail well being, with the admittedly rather reckless way he pursued criminals, or enacted plans to get them out of dangerous situations. He was also more than eager to point out how Steve seemed to pursue a diet that more suited to someone at least a decade younger.

While ( some of ) that was ( partially ) true, Steve knew himself rather well ( better than that upstart Danny, at the very least ), and that the way he was living left him feeling in good shape each and every morning. He felt strong, energized, and ready to get on with the kind of things that a law officer would.

Perhaps, he'd even get into a car chase or 3. Those were always adrenaline surges, even though Danny tended to ruin them with his gasps of horror, and loud protesting.

Still, none of that could happen without a good workout set. It was always the first thing he took care of each morning, before he even prepared himself a mug of Navy-style coffee ( hot to the point of giving yourself a burn, slightly bitter ). He always got down to the business of working out first, every time.

And, this particular morning was an especially good one. A light rain was falling outside, just hard enough to produce a pattering sound as it struck the patio outside, or the roof overhead. There was an inherent relaxing quality, about the sound of rainwater, and Steve was rather fond of it. It was a perfect addition to his daily routine, even when his exercise was over.

Oh, how shocked Danny would be if he knew there was something other than high octane and risk activities that Steve liked to indulge in. Of course, that would take all the fun out of watching how annoyed he was, all of the time, so Steve opted to keep it to himself. For now.

" _Allright_ , then ", the SEAL remarked, feeling the pleasant excision of psychical effort, and letting himself rest on the floor for a bit, still in push-up postion. " Another 25 or so. That should do it ".

100 plus push ups. Not too bad. He could've stopped at 100, but, why not take a bit further ? There was no harm in it, after all.

With an shallow inhale, Steve braced his palms against the floor, and readied to hammer out another set.

He pushed against the floor, slowly rising until his arms were extended.

That's, when it happened.

!

Someone- it had to be someone- sprang onto his back !

" Gotcha ! "

 _Catherine._

 _" What- ? "_

The beautiful officer was on Steve's back, straddling him like a horse.

" Agh, what the, _Catherine_ ?! "

Considerable surprise aside, Steve technically didn't mind having her there, of course: she did have nice, fit, toned thighs, and ass as well.

But, on the other hand, while she wasn't heavy, _per se_ ( Steve wasn't suicidal, so he wouldn't ever bring up the issue of her weight to her ) , she was still extra weight, which kind of threw him off balance, to an extent.

Where had she even come from, anyway ? The downstairs had been silent, and nobody else seemed to be down there, when Steve had entered it a while ago to begin his regimen. He thought he had it all to himself.

 _The kitchen. Of course. I forgot all about it. So much for all my room clearing practice.  
_

" Don't be so surprised ", she admonished, shifting back and forth a bit on her new perch. " I've been around you long enough to get a few tricks ".

" Oh. Like how to hide in the kitchen, then ambush me in the middle of my workout routine ? ", Steve grunted.

"Pretty much. "

 _Now its all clearer. I am getting sloppy  
_

Steve did his best to steady himself, and to ignore the increasing strain in his arms. Cath seemed to find all this rather amusing- which she wouldn't, if this whole setup was reversed. Of course, _then_ , she might end up with significant bodily harm ( she wasn't large in stature, especially compared to Steve ), so perhaps this was better.

 _Perhaps._

" Come on, big guy. Do a few. Come on. just like this. "

" What kind of madness would that be ?! "

Steve's protest- only half serious- did nothing to dissuade Cath, who just chuckled lightly. To be honest, that alone was worth all of this.

" Juuuuust 4. 4 real, SEAL push ups, and you can boast to all your colleagues who's the big man on campus ".

" They're ( grunt ) already my loyal crew. They believe anything I say ! "

Well, Danny wouldn't, that salty crab, but everyone else did.

" Well, now you can back it up ! Come on. You know I won't move till you do ".

Teasing, matter of fact. Cath really knew how to get Steve's attention- well, more than she already had, anyway. And, truthfully, Steve did kind of like the thought of what she'd just said. He'd still have preferred a little advance warning, but, then again.

There were worse surprises.

Why not ?

" Well, ok then. Buckle up ! "

She laughed again, as her SEAL went for it.


End file.
